From DE 39 26 714 A1 a wiper arm is known which has a fastening component formed by a deep-drawn sheet metal part. This sheet metal part is punched out of a sheet metal strip and is bent into the desired shape in a deep-drawing die. Essentially, the fastening component consists of two elements, namely of a receptacle for the accommodation of the wiper shaft and of a sheet metal lining which surrounds the receptacle. Admittedly, the receptacle and the sheet metal lining are manufactured from one sole piece of sheet metal strip. However, the receptacle is not directly connected with the back of the sheet metal lining, which back abuts the receptacle. Rather, the receptacle only rests loosely against this back. It has been found out that a one-piece combination of the back and of the receptacle permits the transmission of greater forces and torques so that there is relatively low risk that the fastening component will deform in case of a jammed wiper arm.
From DE 34 28 795 A1 and from FR 2 550 110 B1 a fastening component has come to knowledge which is likewise manufactured by way of deep drawing. In this fastening component, the receptacle for the wiper shaft is formed in one piece with the back so that it is possible to transmit higher torques with such a fastening component. However, this fastening component requires a special cap which, after screwing of the fastening component to the wiper shaft, overlaps and covers the wiper shaft end and the fastening nut. Thus, a separate component must be provided for this covering, which component has to be mounted elastically or movably to the fastening component.
Proceeding from DE 34 28 795 A1, it is an object of this invention to provide a wiper arm by means of which high torques are transmitted and where no additional covering component is required.
According to this invention, this object is solved in that the edges of the deep-drawn fastening component or rather the edges of the receptacle and of the side walls point towards the windscreen of the vehicle.
Due to this design of the fastening component, an essentially U-shaped form is provided which is open towards the windscreen of the vehicle. The advantage of this design is that all the edges of the fastening component point toward the vehicle, and accordingly reducing the risk of injuries. Further, no cap is needed which has to lock the fastening component with respect to the outside, after it has been mounted on the wiper shaft, in order to avoid any danger of injuries caused by the edges. The fastening component embracing the wiper shaft is held by a nut which rests on the back of the fastening component. This nut can be covered, e.g., by a plastic plug placed onto the nut. However, it is also conceivable to design the nut as a cap nut so that no nut-covering plastic component is needed. By means of the edges pointing towards the windscreen of the vehicle it is possible to design the fastening component so that the fastening component extends directly as far as the surface of the car body. Further, the inventive design of the fastening component allows an extremely flat construction which enables further possibilities design and optimum aerodynamic qualities to be achieved.
In a further development, it is provided that the back passes over in a level way from the side walls into the receptacle. The advantage of this design is that the nut which fixes the fastening component on the end of the wiper shaft can rest with its entire surface on the back, which will ensure a secure hold and will prevent any unintended, loosening. It is also possible to insert sealing washers and/or spring rings between the fastening nut and the back. Self-locking nuts are used with preference.
In one example of an embodiment the wall thickness of the receptacle will diminish towards the edge. In this way it is possible to adapt the fastening component to specific shapes of shaft ends in response to any customer wishes. In particular, it is possible to make allowance for specific strength specifications. To this end, the receptacle may have a cylindrical design or the receptacle may have the shape of a frustrum of a cone. Depending on the design of the end of the wiper shaft, the receptacle is provided with a matching shape so as to be connected positively with the wiper shaft end. An optimum adaptation of the receptacle to the end of the wiper shaft will be achieved in that the wall of the receptacles is elastically ductile. Because of the tightening of the nut on the end of the wiper shaft, the fastening component, e.g., is pressed onto the knurled surface of the frustrum of the cone of the wiper shaft so that a positive and frictional connection will be established between the fastening component and the wiper shaft.
In a further development it is provided that the side walls extend beyond the receptacle towards the windscreen of the vehicle or rather along the direction of the wiper shaft. Due to the side walls, the fastening component can end almost flush with the surface of the car body so that there will only be a small gap between the surface of the car body and the lower edge of the fastening component. With regard to wiper arms arranged below the engine hood it is possible in this way to achieve an extremely flat construction. Thus, the gap which exists between the windscreen-side end of the engine hood and the windscreen itself and through which the wiper arm is guided outwards can be dimensioned relatively narrow.
The outward-pointing surface of the back is designed so as to serve as abutment surface for the fastening means such as a fastening nut which fixes the fastening component on the wiper shaft. In such a design the abutment surface may be smooth or corrugated like a spring ring. This will have an arresting effect against any inadvertent loosening of the fastening nut. In this case, no further components will be required for securing the fastening nut so that the construction may be even flatter. Moreover, a particularly level contact will ensure that, without any additional components, the upper end of the receptacle will be tightly sealed against any penetration of humidity and dirt.
A frictional connection of the fastening component and of the wiper shaft can be achieved in an easy way in that the surface of the receptacle which faces the wiper shaft has a superficial structure. If a fastening component with a receptacle of such a design is placed on a hurled end of a wiper shaft and fixed by means of a nut than the hurled surface can embed its way into the superficial structure of the inner surface of the receptacle. In this way a positive connection will be achieved.